(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of apparel and, more specifically, to a garment having a double-layer of fabric that provides a body support and shaping effect when worn by a user.
(2) Background
Knitwear garments for shaping the body are well known in the art. Many existing knitwear garments (e.g., leggings, shorts, pants, etc.) are made with specific weaves to provide an overall shaping effect. These garments (sometimes referred to as shaping garments) typically provide a shaping effect by utilizing a single layer of a stretch knit fabric with targeted areas of compression strength. Thus, when wearing traditional shaping garments, the targeted compression areas are plainly visible in the garment.
Further, most shaping garments are unattractive. The garments typically have seams that are visible on the external surface of the garment. Such seams are not desirable as they are visible when worn underneath clothing. The visible seams thereby indicate, contrary to the user's intentions, that the user is using a shaping garment underneath his or her external clothing.
Existing garments that provide a shaping effect and are meant to be worn underneath external clothing also possess tight bands that compress the body and create an unnatural and pinched shape on the user's body. For example, shapewear that is meant to support the thigh and buttock areas (that are cut off at just above the knee) are often finished with an elasticized band. The band typically squeezes the leg just above the knee, which pinches the leg and provides an unnatural, bulging shape on the leg. As a result, an indentation formed by the compression is visible underneath the user's pants or skirt. Contrary to what is currently available, a user desires a garment that is cut off above the knee and maintains the smooth appearance of his or her leg. Thus, it is desirable to wear a shaping garment that conceals the fact that the shaping garment is worn underneath the external clothing.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a shaping garment with both a seamless, enhanced natural appearance and an improved shaping function.